Tüpfelblatt
|Tod=SternenClan / WolkenClan-Ahnen |nament=Junges: Schülerin: Heilerschülerin: Heilerin: |namenl=Spottedkit Spottedpaw Spottedpaw Tüpfelblatt (Spottedleaf) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwestern: Brüder: |Familiem=Swiftbreeze Adderfang Glanzfell, Leopardenfuß Rotschweif, Flickenpelz |Mentor=Drosselpelz, Federbart |Position1=Heilerin |Nachfolger1=Federbart |Vorgänger1=Gelbzahn |lebend=''Das Gesetz der Krieger, Yellowfang's Secret, Blausterns Prophezeiung, In die Wildnis'' |verstorben=''Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Zerstörter Frieden Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope'' |erwähnt=''Mitternacht, Cats of the Clans}} '''Tüpfelblatt' (Original: Spottedleaf) ist eine kleine, schlanke, schöne, dunkle, schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit ungewöhnlich geschecktem, orange-braunem weichem Fell und sanften, großen, dunkelgelben Augen, von dem das eine einen dunkleren Rand hat. Ihr Fell hat zudem zahllose bernsteinfarbene und braune Schattierungen. Sie besitzt eine kleine, rosa Nase, ein geflecktes Gesicht, eine weiße Schnauze, kleine weiße Pfoten, eine weiße Brust und einen goldbraun gestreiften Schweif mit schwarzer Schwanzspitze. Auftritte thumb Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Tüpfelblatt ist die Heilerin des DonnerClans. :Sie erscheint zum ersten Mal, im Prolog, auf der Lichtung, nachdem sie die verwundeten Katzen versorgt hat, nachdem der DonnerClan vom FlussClan bei den Sonnenfelsen auf eigenem Gebiet geschlagen worden war. Blaustern, die sehr beunruhigt ist über die Niederlage, fragt sie, ob der SternenClan zu ihr gesprochen habe, was Tüpfelblatt jedoch verneint. Einen Augenblick später erscheint eine Sternschnuppe am Himmel und sie erhält die Botschaft ''Nur Feuer kann den Clan retten. Blaustern ist zuerst verwirrt, da Feuer eigentlich vernichtet, nicht rettet und auch Tüpfelblatt ist unsicher. Jedoch vertraut Blaustern Tüpfelblatt, da diese sich noch nie geirrt hat. thumb :Als Blaustern ein Clan-Treffen einberuft, um dem Clan Sammy vorzustellen, sitzt sie neben Graupfote. Kurz darauf versorgt sie Langschweif, der im Kampf gegen Sammy verletzt wird und eilt dem in einer Schlacht zwischen DonnerClan und FlussClan verletzten Rabenpfote zur Hilfe. Sie stillt seine Wunde mit Spinnenweben und lässt ihn sich dann ausruhen. Sie spricht auch zu Tigerkralle, der Rabenpfote auf seine Erlebnisse in der Schlacht ansprechen will und sagt ihm, dass Rabenpfote noch viel zu erschöpft sei, um weiter zu trainieren. Feuerpfote ist erstaunt, dass der große Krieger der kleinen Heilerin sofort gehorcht. Als Feuerpfote und Graupfote nach Rabenpfote sehen wollen, verscheucht sie die beiden, da Rabenpfote Ruhe braucht. Graupfote macht Feuerpfote mehrfach auf ihre Schönheit aufmerksam, gleichzeitig ist Feuerpfote von ihrem süßen Duft betört und er verliebt sich in sie. ﻿Später, als der DonnerClan die alte Heilerin des SchattenClans, Gelbzahn, gefangen nimmt, versucht sie, ihr zu helfen, wird aber abgewiesen. Indirekt kümmert sie sich später dann allerdings doch um Gelbzahn, da sie Feuerpfote, der mit dieser Aufgabe betraut worden war, mit den erforderlichen Heilmitteln versorgt. Sie gibt Blaustern, Tigerkralle, Feuerpfote, Graupfote und Rabenpfote die Reisekräuter für Blausterns Reise zum Mondstein. Später besucht Feuerpfote sie noch einmal, um Mohnsamen für Graupfote zu holen, der Bauchschmerzen hat. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erzählt Tüpfelblatt Feuerpfote von der Prophezeiung: Feuer wird den Clan retten. Zuerst wird vermutet, dass sie von Gelbzahn getötet worden ist, später findet der Clan jedoch heraus, dass Narbengesicht Tüpfelblatt getötet hat. Gelbzahn ist auch sehr geschockt von Tüpfelblatts Tod. Bei ihrer Beerdigung ist Feuerpfote der Erste, der sie verabschiedet und dabei mit den Worten "Lebe wohl, meine süße Tüpfelblatt!" seine Liebe zu ihr eingesteht. ''Feuer und Eis :Gelbzahn fragt Feuerherz, ob er glaube, dass Tüpfelblatt die an Grünem Husten erkrankten Katzen besser behandelt hätte. Feuerherz antwortet, das dem nicht so wäre. Im Kampf gegen die Streuner muss Feuerherz an Tüpfelblatt denken und geht voller Wut auf ihren Mörder - Narbengesicht - los. Es ist jedoch Graustreif, der Narbengesicht tötet um Feuerherz zu schützen. :Tüpfelblatt schickt Feuerherz die Prophezeiung ''"Nimm dich in Acht vor einem Krieger, dem du nicht trauen kannst." Anfangs bezieht Feuerherz die Prophezeiung auf seinen Freund Graustreif, weil der sich immer mit Silberfluss trifft. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass Tigerkralle und nicht Graustreif damit gemeint ist. thumb|left ''Geheimnis des Waldes :Tüpfelblatt besucht Feuerherz. Sie zeigt ihm eine große Wasserfläche und wispert in sein Ohr: "''Wasser kann Feuer löschen". Diese Nachricht wird Feuerherz und dem DonnerClan später hilfreich sein. Kurz nach Tigerkralles Verbannung erscheint Tüpfelblatt wieder. Sie schickt Feuerherz eine weitere Prophezeiung vom SternenClan, Der SternenClan ruft dich... hab keine Angst. Erst denkt Feuerherz er würde sterben, aber Tüpfelblatt will ihm eigentlich nur sagen, dass der SternenClan ihm zum neuen Zweiten Anführer auserwählt hat. ''Vor dem Sturm :Tüpfelblatt kommt erneut zu Feuerherz. Sie versucht ihn vor Tigerkralle zu warnen, indem sie ihm wieder eine Prophezeiung gibt: ''Nimm dich in Acht vor einem Feind, der zu schlafen scheint. Außerdem beziehen Blaustern und Feuerherz ihre frühere Prophezeiung auf den Waldbrand. Sie denken, dass Feuer den Clan nicht gerettet, sondern zerstört hat. ''Gefährliche Spuren :Sie und Gelbzahn erscheinen Feuerherz in einem Traum, kurz bevor Blaustern den WindClan angreifen will. Beide geben Feuerherz eine weitere Prophezeiung, ''Hier ist ein Platz wo kein Kampf ausgetragen wird und kein Blut vergossen wird. Diese Prophezeiung bringt Feuerherz dazu mit Riesenstern zu reden. Durch Tüpfelblatts und Gelbzahns Prophezeiung kann Feuerherz einen Kampf der beiden Clans verhindern. Tüpfelblatt taucht noch einmal in Feuerherz Träumen auf und wiederholt ihre Prophezeiung aus Vor dem Sturm. ''Stunde der Finsternis :Tüpfelblatt gibt Feuerstern bei seiner Ernennung zum Anführer sein achtes Leben, mit der Gabe der Liebe: ''"Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Liebe. Verwende sie gut, für alle Katzen die du liebst - vor allem für Sandsturm". Nach der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan erscheint sie Feuerstern ein weiteres Mal. Sie sagt ihm, dass er nie alleine sei und dass sie immer über ihn wachen würde. Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Tüpfelblatt steht Feuerstern ein letztes Mal bei, um ihm mit ihren Heilkräften beim Aufbau des WolkenClans zu helfen. Die Spannungen, die sich zwischen ihm und Sandsturm wegen Tüpfelblatt aufbauten, löst sie, indem sie Sandsturm selbst erscheint und sich mit ihr ausspricht. Sie gibt Blattstern ihr viertes Leben, das Leben der Heilung. Es wird klar, dass sie und Tigerstern vom WolkenClan abstammen, da Vogelflug vom WolkenClan in den DonnerClan gewechselt war, wegen ihrer Jungen Tupfenpelz und Ginsterkralle, welche zu schwach für die Reise des WolkenClans waren. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Sie erscheint Blattstern in einem Traum und erzählt ihr, dass Feuerstern und Sandsturm nun zwei kleine Töchter haben. Blattstern merkt, dass Tüpfelblatt nicht so erfreut darüber ist. Außerdem fragt sich Blattstern, warum Tüpfelblatt sich so für den WolkenClan interessiert und ob sie vielleicht nicht nur dem DonnerClan loyal ist. Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden :Nachdem Rabenpfote und Mikusch von ihrer Farm vertrieben worden sind, entschließen sie sich zum Mondstein zu gehen. Dort träumt Rabenpfote von Tüpfelblatt, Blaustern und Weißpelz. Tüpfelblatt rät ihm, zu Feuerstern zu gehen, da der ihnen helfen wird. Als sich die verstorbenen Katzen verabschieden, wünscht Tüpfelblatt ihm viel Glück. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :''Folgt ''Mondschein :Tüpfelblatt erscheint Blattpfote am Mondstein, wird von dieser jedoch fälschlicherweise erst für Ampferschweif gehalten. Tüpfelblatt beruhigt sie und versichert ihr, dass sie sich um ihre Schwester Eichhornpfote und den Clan keine Sorgen machen muss. Als Blattpfote mit Erstaunen feststellt, um wen es sich bei der Schildpattkatze handelt, ist sie sehr neugierig und Tüpfelblatt erklärt ihr, dass sie Feuerstern vielleicht ein bisschen mehr mag, als es ihr zusteht und sich die Dinge vielleicht anders entwickelt hätten, wenn sie nicht so früh zum SternenClan gerufen worden wäre. Sie freut sich sehr, dass eine von Feuersterns Töchtern den Weg einer Heilerin einschlägt und offenbart ihr, dass der SternenClan große Pläne mit ihr hat. Als Blattpfote sie fragt, ob sie weiß, wo Eichhornpfote ist, erklärt sie ihr, dass sie sie nicht sehen kann, aber weiß, dass sie gesund und auf dem Weg nach Hause ist. Blattpfote ist verwirrt, als Tüpfelblatt ihr erklärt, dass es neben dem SternenClan noch andere Kriegerahnen gibt, aber Tüpfelblatt beruhigt sie und versichert, dass sie von nun an immer an ihrer Seite sein wird. Morgenröte :Sie erscheint Eichhornpfote in einem Traum und zeigt ihr, wo die von den Zweibeinern gefangenen Katzen sind. Zuerst glaubt Weidenpfote, dem Eichhornpfote von dem Traum erzählt, nicht, dass eine Katze aus dem SternenClan die Schülerin besucht, weil sie keine Heiler-Katze ist. Sternenglanz :Sie erscheint der Heilerschülerin Blattpfote in einen Traum und zeigt ihr, wo sie den neuen Ort, an dem die Clans mit ihren Ahnen kommunizieren können und der den Mondstein ersetzt, also den Mondsee, findet. Außerdem tritt sie im Prolog auf, wo sie sagt, dass sie Feuerstern immer beschützen wird, so gut es ihr möglich ist. Dämmerung :Als Blattsee in ihrer Verzweiflung zum Mondsee läuft, erscheint ihr Tüpfelblatt und sagt ihr, sie solle ihrem Herzen folgen. Danach ist Blattsee sehr erleichtert, weil es ihre eigene Entscheidung ist, was sie tut und sie beschließt, mit Krähenfeder den DonnerClan zu verlassen. Nach dem Dachsangriff ist Blattsee ein bisschen verärgert über Tüpfelblatt, weil sie hätte verhindern können, dass Rußpelz stirbt. Sonnenuntergang :Sie erscheint Blattsee oft in ihren Träumen und tröstet sie, da die junge Heilerin denkt, dass Rußpelz sie verlassen habe, weil sie sauer auf sie ist, da sie den Clan verlassen hatte. Blattsee bekommt deshalb Schuldgefühle, weil sie denkt, dass sie Rußpelz' Tod hätte verhindern können. Sie zeigt Blattsee mit einem Schmetterlingsflügel, dass das Mottenflügel-Zeichen nicht vom SternenClan gewesen ist, dieser Mottenflügel aber trotzdem als Heilerin akzeptiert. Man sieht sie, als Maulbeerpfote offiziell dem SternenClan vorgestellt wird, und sie zeigt Blattsee, dass Rußjunges, die Tochter von Ampferschweif, die Wiedergeburt von Rußpelz ist. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie erscheint Häherjunges im Traum, als dieser von der Klippe stürzt. Außerdem sagt sie ihm, dass es seine Bestimmung sei, ein Heiler zu werden. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger :Tüpfelblatt kommt in der Kurzgeschichte zum 3. Gesetz ''Auf Finsteren Pfaden vor. :Sie erkundigt sich bei Langschweif, ob Rotschweif bereits die Patrouillen losgeschickt hat, denn sie meint, wenn die kranken Katzen nichts zu essen bekommen, würden sie auch nicht wieder gesund. Kurz darauf werden Langschweif und Dunkelstreif für eine Jagdpatrouille eingeteilt, doch anstatt ihre erste Beute zum Clan zu bringen, essen sie sie. Als sie wieder zurück in das Lager kommen, hören sie, wie Tüpfelblatt Mohnknospes Tochter über den Tod ihrer Mutter hinwegtröstet. Hätte die Älteste jedoch etwas zu Essen bekommen, hätte Tüpfelblatt sie vielleicht von dem Grünen Husten heilen können. Familie *Mutter: Swiftbreeze *Vater: Adderfang *Schwestern: Leopardenfuß, Glanzfell *Brüder: Flickenpelz, Rotschweif *Nichten: Sandsturm, Nightkit, Mistkit, Ampferschweif *Neffen: Tigerstern, Schlammfell, Regenpelz, Graustreif, Dunkelstreif, Langschweif *Großnichten: Eichhornschweif, Blattsee, Honigpfote, Mohnpfote, Rußpfote, Lilykit, Seedkit, Bernsteinpelz, Mottenflügel, Federschweif, Briarlight, Blossomfall *Großneffen: Maulwurfpfote, Brombeerkralle, Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe, Sturmpelz, Bumblestripe *Entfernte Verwandte: Wolkenstern, Vogelflug, Ginsterkralle, Tupfenpelz Sonstiges *Sie hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da sie fast genauso aussieht wie Tupfenpelz. *In In die Wildnis ist Feuerpfote fälschlicherweise der Annahme sie sei eine Königin. *In Morgenröte wird sie einmal mit hellem Fell beschrieben. * In Das Schicksal des WolkenClans wird sie mit grünen Augen beschrieben. *In Der geheime Blick wird sie mit einer weißen Nase beschrieben. Katzen können allerdings keine weißen Nasen haben und in Wirklichkeit ist damit ihre Schnauze gemeint (Vergleich mit der Originalversion). *In Der geheime Blick wird sie ebenfalls einmal mit hellen Augen beschrieben. Quellen en:Spottedleaffr:Petite Feuillecs:Tečkafi:Täplälehti Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere